Clarissa Cleo
A Hollywood madam is part of the New Pilgrim. Early Life Born in America and born into a normal household and was the older sister of Melissa Cleo. While Melissa wanted to be a nurse and help other people, Clarissa she always wanted money and when she had that she always wanted more. This soon leads her to pursue an illicit life and she fast becomes a Hollywood Madam with a string of girls at her disposal to use to get her quick money. She ends up having syndicates around the world including Britain with having the likes of Victoria Mesh working for her. When hearing Michael Novak coming to Grasmere Valley to run Britain, Clarissa sees this as the perfect business opportunity to see how her business ids doing there and seeing whether she can get more money. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Part of the New Pilgrims movement she comes to Grasmere Valley with a group of Americans whoa re showing their support for the new Prime Minister Michael Novak who was in fact a deposed American President. She along with everyone else on the plane nearly died as the plane almost crash due to Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster being taken ill. Thankfully they landed safely due to the air steward Randy Temple's swift removers. She is among the New Pilgrims along with Assize Tsare and Big Mickey to lead the charge and attempt to throw off the cliff Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson before they are stopped by Carry Parker, Mr Gardiner and Julie and others who had just arrived on the shore after hiding for a few months following the Great Fire which Michael Novak was behind. She as do all the other New Pilgrims are nearly sent back after Michael Novak was revealed to be behind the Big Fire and was locked up. With a heated debate in the Town Hall with Tessa Crab wanting to send them back after the trouble they cause and Amanda Hathaway leading the charge to let the stay. It wasn't until the passionate plea of Ed Schultz that they were allowed to stay in Grasmere Valley. She ends up taken control of the Club Flamingo and having had among her control in the club working for her Wendy Wendall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and the Death of Daisy Soon all of Clarissa Cleo's customers at the Club Flamingo are now gone as they are all going to see Daisy who is helping them to be real men instead of succumb to temptation by going to the club. This has caused for Clarissa to send all the workers home. She is content with this however the driven Wendy Wendall is furious about this and wanting to get business up she ends up getting Joe Deducca involved to try and kill Daisy so that her influence would be stopped and the Club Flamingo's popularity would surge again. Clarissa allows this to take place. It is soon reported with the help of Scott and Dean that Daisy had been killed much to the towns great grief. Business does increase at the Club Flamingo much to Wendy's happiness. However they all receive the shock of their lives at the funeral as during Daisy walks into the funeral alive and well. She had just gone on holiday. Joe never hurt anyone and Scott and Dean who had overheard their conversations aw a dead cow and some how believed it was Daisy! Volume 17 She appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers. Chad does making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Clarissa included leave.